


[FF7同人/SC]Hopelessness 6

by luxurleaf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FF7同人/SC]Hopelessness 6

Hopelessness 6

 

尼布尔海姆。

是让他出生又被他毁灭之地，同时也是青年记忆中故乡的名字 。

当男人跟随青年进入村庄时，忽然意识到这家伙又要编织新的理由来逃避了。

赛菲洛斯看着又在鬼话连篇的青年，按耐下想将人直接剥光，瞧瞧对方还能怎样的不快感。

如果肉体上的征服无法使克劳德了解自己立场，那他决定这次要用『说』的讲清楚。

「都推卸到我身上会比较轻松吗？」

「什么？」

「其实你很清楚，造成现状的是你自己，没有別人。」冷冷哼笑，克劳德的动摇让他明白自己并没有猜测错误。

就像昨晚，他认为应该提醒青年自己的底限，可是却轻易被激怒，然后在看见那张茫然的空白表情时，又突然不想继续下去。

青年总是容易露出破绽和无意义的反抗，在挑起他噬虐欲望之余把自己当成受害者那样逃避。一开始赛菲洛斯并不讨厌这种口是心非的行为，久而久之后却变成青年拒绝自己的理由，但本人却并未查觉自身的行为模式。

赛菲洛斯认为这肯定是克劳德为何无法正视事实的征结点，他逃避惯了，所以只能一直逃下去。

「因为我不知道……」

呼吸比平时快了0.5秒，心跳超过每分钟九十次，还有无意识的抿唇与眨眼，代表对方处於微妙的紧张状态。

虽然只是很普通的情绪分析，不过一旦意识到对方从未正视过自我，赛菲洛斯便觉得真不该浪费大把精神时间陪青年空耗。

应该杀几个人类，还是干脆把青年囚禁起来，让他再也没法考虑其他事情。

若不限手段，方法多得是。

可惜都没法用。

「不知道就认为自己被欺骗，所以觉得应该愤怒。」看着眼神飘移不定的青年，男人的怒火更加旺盛。「在我看来，你只是迁怒罢了。」

他想要的，是青年最重要的绝望，不过现在稍微多了点其他的，使他必须考虑进更多变因。

找借口算是克劳德最擅长的事，要让他痛不欲生或是沉沦为只知肉慾的性奴都太简单了，可却也会给青年更多逃避理由，把心中最重要的一部分藏得更深。

他喜欢看着克劳德因自己而混乱，但又想要那份强大的原因还有其他东西，尤其是在到达尼布尔海姆后，那份渴望变得更加剧烈。

所以到最后，赛菲洛斯发现自己居然破天荒地学会忍耐。

可惜眼前的对象毫无查觉。

「……我很清楚自己在做什么。」金发青年沉默下后深吸一口气，又用漠然的神情把事情推得一干二净。

真是令人火大！

「那说来听听你在做什么好了。」

「我没有义务……」敷衍的推拒才讲到一半就被立刻打断。

「这句也听过了，你没其他借口可用了？」男人发现克劳德真的很了解如何激怒自己，不过这使得他思绪更为冷静，也使得他更明白怎样做，才能对对方造成最大伤害。

念及此，唇角不禁扬起个弧度，赛非洛斯朝青年伸出手，用突然放柔声调轻笑道： 

「还是说，克劳德，你这么希望找到借口引诱我碰你？」

在黑夜与白炽的露营灯光对比下，男人宛若施舍的从容姿态是如此优雅可恶，令人无法忍受。

「住口！」青年突然从墙角一跃而起，抓起身旁的大剑往他挥来。

当！

细长的刀光闪过，把青年打回原处。

「说不过就用打的，怎么都没记取过教训。」轻易挑落对方武器，赛菲洛斯将长达两尺的正宗指向克劳德的咽喉，继续微笑说道：「那么，你说我该怎么处置你才好？」

撞上墙壁的青年没来得及把冲击力道卸掉，陷进龟裂泥墙中的身躯完全动弹不得，看着对方唇角流出一丝鲜血，男人顿时有点懊恼。

虽然他很有把握没伤到克劳德，可是自身在情绪化下对拿捏力道的精确度低落不少，不然也不会让青年咬破嘴唇。

这样有点糟糕呢，男人歪头盯向被鲜血染湿的红肿下唇，体内残酷因子兴奋得蠢蠢欲动。

「杀了我。」不知道他内心小变化的青年垂著头，闷闷吐出句话。

「又是听过的借口，换一个。」稍微下移刀尖，来到无袖深蓝高领的襟口，金属拉鍊扣随着起伏的胸膛微微晃动，在擦过正宗时发出细响。

「那我该说什么？」青年自暴自弃地反问，语气满是求死不成的失落，配上那副姿态，说有多狼狈就有多狼狈。

但就算变成如此，青年周身却仍散发出丝毫不受汙染的纯净英气，那种强烈反差性深深攫住男人视线。

每当瞧见这样的克劳德总让赛菲洛斯不禁狂暴起来，他不喜欢这种不受控制的感觉，但不讨厌。过去他只能靠给予青年肉体上的伤害与破坏来纾解这股躁动，不过现在的男人已经知道怎样发洩那莫名的欲望。

「诚实点如何？」刀尖勾住领口的拉鍊，缓缓拉下，露出白皙结实的胸膛。

「……」终于注意到他举动的青年豁然抬首，直望向他，湛蓝的眼眸中有与他相同的青色浮光。

赛菲洛斯喜欢克劳德这双眼睛的颜色，魔晃眼是终身印记，不像伤口会癒合成痂，顶多剩下模糊痕迹淡去，或是被其他伤害掩盖，它会永远鲜明存在于眼中，直到死亡也无法消除。

男人知道每当青年自照镜子时总会不看眼睛，好像那是个无法面对的罪证，也像他面对自己时的态度，心虚、害怕，不想接受。

所以赛菲洛斯总会想不断做出些事提醒对方，他绝对逃离不了自己，同时也不允许他移开目光。

他要克劳德确切面对自己。

 

抬手拨开碍眼的衣襟，让青年右上半身暴露在黑暗中，手上的正宗已随心意收起消失，男人审视著自己的所有物，将唇贴上光裸的洁白肩头。

当碰到青年时，滑手的触感让男人愉悅不已，他嗅著带有点汗味的肌肤，探索对方每寸肌理与温度。

克劳德有和他不一样的温暖体温，大概跟本是人类这点脱不了关系，就算被母亲的细胞改造突变，仍留下许多身为『人』的特性。

修长的手指划过轻颤的乳首，从不明显的胸线慢慢滑下，摸到一道伤痕。

很短，很深，是他亲手用正宗穿透过去的刀痕。

黑暗中荧荧发亮的绿眸瞇起，赛菲洛斯忽然想起某些片段，这让他的动作稍微停顿了下，又继续下潜。

撑开裤头，略过垂软的男根，刻意由前方伸进大腿内侧，在不断闪烁的魔晃蓝眸注视下，将一个指节推入干燥的后庭中。

「呃嗯……」扭动着身躯，青年皱眉低呼，然而他微弱的推拒并不能阻止男人手指深入。

男人深知克劳德早没法光用前面得到欢愉，过去多次强迫青年只靠后面达到高潮甚至失禁的印象造就他必须被进入才有真正快感，同时也让后庭变得敏感不已，只是稍加揉弄，赛菲洛斯很快便感到手上濡湿与青年分身的硬挺。

他想，他明白什么时候该停手。

不过在极限边游走的感觉太过刺激，让他不禁觉得就算不照计画也无所谓，只要嚐到那甜美滋味，没什么不可以。

「为什么不说话呢？」啃啮著对方脖颈，男人对青年的沉默有些不满。

「没什么好说的……啊－－」青年在喘息中断续回答，突然被咬住喉头让他叫了出来，连反抗意志都没有的他只能窜紧男人光滑的皮衣忍受这份痛楚。

赛菲洛斯知道自己行径就像是野兽般，狠狠咬住猎物的气管，以绝对的暴力迫使对方屈服在支配下断气进而吞噬。

本来野兽就是怪物的一种，而他是怪物，所以做起来也没有违和感。

或许因为缺氧的关系，青年的体温逐渐升高，肌肤也泛出粉色，赛菲洛斯判断对方的大脑已经变得迟钝，只要利用这点给予刺激，很容易便可使这副就算不想也会情动的身体崩溃在情慾中不可自拔。

舔著自己咬出的牙印，果断将思绪抽离出这令他陶醉的占有慾念中，男人保持住清明观察青年的变化。

蓝色眼眸渐渐变得暗沉，只剩下最里圈的魔晃还发出隐约青光，如玻璃般的无神双眸与在他恣意抚弄下变得柔软火热的肉体十分相衬。

赛菲洛斯想，这大概是所谓的绝望色彩吧？

就像为符合他期望而生人偶般，很美，很诱人。

可惜不是他要的。

「你看，你又想利用我逃避到廉价快感里了。」突然从克劳德身上抽离，退后几步，舔了舔沾在指间的分泌物，男人瞧着青年迷茫错愕的模样，得意地笑了。

「这才是真实的你，克劳德。」愉快笑声中的恶意嘲讽像是一块大石，重重砸在青年心上。

克劳德无力靠著墙，愣愣听着男人嗓音，神情从潮红混乱变得呆滞，然后在顿悟瞬间刷白。

「…不是的…不是的…」抓着凌乱不蔽体的衣角，青年不断摇头喃喃否定，但每个字却都虚软无力到连自己都说服不了。

「很难承认？」

闻言，青年的身体一震，突然安静下来。

 

赛菲洛斯看到他再度望向自己，脸上交织著挣扎与震惊，另外还有股说不出的迷离感伤，这种神情他从未看过，也无法读懂，陌生得超出预料之外。

只有那双魔晃蓝眸，依旧漂荡与自己相同的光泽。

看了好一会后，像是明白些甚么似的，青年露出个复杂苦笑，说道：

「……因为我不是你，赛菲洛斯……」

TBC


End file.
